spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Reception!
Reception! is the first episode of Season One in Hotel SBFW. Synopsis PrimitiveSponge129 moves to Hotel Getaway to get away from all the drama in SBFW, but he finds out all the SBFW users moved there too! Plot start There are lots of people arguing. The arguing is incoherent, but you can still tell they're arguing. Things are also being thrown around. PrimitiveSponge129 is seen carrying a golden box. An anvil falls on him, making him drop it. PrimitiveSponge129: Aw, come on! Those were fresh new ideas for Welcome to Fancyland! A fish almost hits him, but he is able to move out of the way. PrimitiveSponge129: Jeeba leeba! There's so much commotion going' on! A pot of flowers bonks him on the head. It cracks. PrimitiveSponge129: This place REALLY isn't safe! I gotta get- A mannequin falls on his head. PrimitiveSponge129: Okay, who threw the mannequin? That's it! I'm tired of all this drama! I'm moving OUT! TheJasbre202 walks up to him. TheJasbre202: Wait one second there! I can't let you go until you read the new FutureBob episode! Jasbre hands a tablet to Primitive. PrimitiveSponge129: This is GARBAGE! None of this has character! TheJasbre202: You want character? Go watch Hoopla's Fantastic Beach! There's none THERE! CrazySponge: Wanna see the Hoopla Season One finale? TheJasbre202: No. PrimitiveSponge129: I helped write it. CrazySponge: o. PrimitiveSponge129: Speaking of character, this place has NONE! I'm going to move out! Primitive gets two suitcases out of nowhere and walks out angrily. TheJasbre202: Wanna watch FutureBob? CrazySponge: no. TheJasbre202: DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOUR MOM! CrazySponge: I'm an orphan. TheJasbre202: … CrazySponge: … TheJasbre202: Then I'll kill your pet goldfish. CrazySponge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! to Primitive in his car PrimitiveSponge129: I can't BELIEVE that place! Too much drama! That duck has NO character! PrimitiveSponge129: wait… I don't have my driver's license! Cops start pulling up to him and ramming into his car. PrimitiveSponge129: Unrealistic, am I right folks? Wait… who am I speaking to? PrimitiveSponge129 tries to get away from the police. He sees a big hotel nearby. PrimitiveSponge129: That must be Hotel California. Even if I can't get out of there, it's worth it! He leaps from the car into a bush. He silently creeps over to the entrance. He goes in. The police get out of the car. It's SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: Can you believe that guy? Patrick: No? SpongeBob: He must have written fan-fiction about us! Patrick: Oh! SpongeBob: Wait, aren't I supposed to be at the Krusty Krab? Patrick: Wait, I forgot to eat dinner! to the reception of the hotel Reception lady: Hi there, how much- PrimitiveSponge129: Is this a restaurant? I need a room for just myself! Reception lady: You sound frantic. Like some other people who moved here. PrimitiveSponge129: Nevermind that. Can I have my keys? Reception lady: Alright, you're room 69 on floor 13. PrimitiveSponge129: Wait… Don't hotels usually skip floor 13 or room 13? Reception lady: Not here at Hotel Iwaschasedbythecopsandithinkisawhotelcaliforniasoiwenttherebecauseineededtogetaway! Or for short, Hotel Getaway! PrimitiveSponge129: That's a suspiciously specific name. He goes upstairs to floor 13. PrimitiveSponge129: Ah, here it is! Room 69. Nice. The same arguing from before is heard. PrimitiveSponge129: Ohhhh fu- A mannequin falls on his head. He runs back down to the reception. PrimitiveSponge129: I changed my mind I wanna lea- Reception lady: You can't leave! It's our only rule! She points to a rule poster, which only says "No Leaving". PrimitiveSponge129: Double fu- Jasbre walks up to him. TheJasbre202: Lookie here! Eh? New episodes! PrimitiveSponge129: no. PrimitiveSponge129 goes inside room 69 and locks himself inside. He then sees SBFW Go! members. Polar: Ay Prim! Where ya been? PrimitiveSponge129: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh They argue over who gets to greet Primitive first while Primitive unlocks and goes out the door. PrimitiveSponge129: I feel like I'm going CRAZY! CrazySponge: HOOPLA! PrimitiveSponge129: I NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! They all suddenly stop arguing. Everyone: And indeed, Water Sex was a bad episode. They all go inside their rooms. PrimitiveSponge129 goes back in room 69 and now it's normal. Matchy enters the room. PrimitiveSponge129: Hey Matchy, did you have fun in school? Matchy: It was hard. PrimitiveSponge129: I know, I know. Matchy: NO NOT LIKE THAT! Matchy storms out of the room. PrimitiveSponge129: What even is the plot for this episode? Arguing is heard. PrimitiveSponge129 goes outside the room to check, and Jasbre and Crazy are arguing. TheJasbre202: Hoopla's Fantastic Beach has NO CHARACTER! CrazySponge: FUTUREBOB IS GAY! TheJasbre202: I KILLED YOUR GOLDFISH! CrazySponge: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Locknloaded23: You tell him, Jasbre! Matchy: F~ck off, Lock! They all fight. PrimitiveSponge129: WHY? RedDragon2515: can I write for fancyland. PrimitiveSponge129: no. RedDragon2515: YOU'RE MEAN REPORTED! PrimitiveSponge129: This will be a very long lifetime. Notes * If you asked to be in Hotel SBFW and can't find yourself in this episode, don't complain to me about it. I'll find a way to put you in another episode. * PrimitiveSponge129 does not actually hate FutureBob ElectronicPants. Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129